An operator of a craft, particularly a boat operator, faces different circumstances. For instance, when the boat is moving through the water, even at a moderate rate of speed, spray from the water or rain strikes the operator. It is therefore desirable for the boat to be equipped with a windshield to protect the operator from spray and rain. Windshields, however, obstruct proper ventilation of the boat in the operator area, and can create a “station wagon effect” by drawing exhaust fumes into the open rear passenger area of the boat.
An alternative to fixed windshields are “clear curtains” which can be snapped into place. Unfortunately, clear curtains often become scratched or discolored with age, and are therefore an unsightly annoyance when the boat is at rest and there is no rain, or even dangerous to the extent that such scratching and discoloration impedes the operator's ability to see. Further, since wipers are impractical with clear curtains, the operator's ability to see is further impeded.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which accommodates both types of conditions, specifically an apparatus which permits the operator to move the windshield from its service position to a withdrawn position when it is not needed, and back again to its service position when protection from spray and rain is needed.